Star Shower
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: Unable to sleep, Elena steps outside for some fresh night air. She finds herself caught up in the beautiful sight of stars streaking across the night sky, a moment she would love to share with her husband and son, if they were not sleeping. Companion piece to Star Fall.


**Companion piece to Star Fall. I had originally intended to do just the idea with Ike and my OC, however, with some help, it has evolved into two pieces. This one is first, though it really does not need to be read together.**

* * *

The hour was late, and though most slept in Gallia, one beorc woman did not. She lay on her back and listened to the sounds of her husband's deep, even breathing. Normally, it brought her comfort to know he was nearby, but that night, in her discomfort, it did not. Carefully, gently, she slipped out of the bed. Greil mumbled in his sleep but did not awaken. Elena tiptoed out of the room as quickly as her growing belly allowed.

She quietly shut the door, then walked down the hall to check on her son. Ike was fast asleep, curled up in a small ball under his blankets. She smiled as she brushed his hair off his face and kissed his cheek. Like his father, he did not wake.

As she left Ike to sleep as well, she felt a shifting in her stomach. "You, little one," she whispered as she placed a soothing hand on her stomach, "seem to be the only one who wants to be awake."

While she was pregnant with Ike, walking helped, or maybe she had convinced herself that it had lulled him back to sleep when she wanted to rest. The night air might also be good for both of them. Elena stopped at the door of the bedroom she shared with Greil and thought of rousing him, but she let him sleep. She would be fine; she was just stepping outside.

The night arm felt cool against her face, and the grass tickled her bare feet. A faint breeze tugged at her night dress as she walked further outside. The baby inside her kicked again. She rubbed where it had kicked her and cooed softly to the baby, whether it could hear her or not. "We're just going for a short walk," she promised. "Your father and brother will know nothing of it. It's just the two of us."

Elena stepped away from their small home, content with the blissfully quiet night. Though she would prefer to be in bed, her unborn baby did not, and so she would try to make sure both she and the baby were at ease. She stopped several feet away from the house and looked up at the clear night sky. The moon was just a crescent, the stars bright and vibrant. As she looked, Elena saw a streak of white in the dark sky. "Oh, a shooting star!" she breathed. It had been a very long time since she had seen one. Her only regret was that Greil and Ike were not awake to witness it as well.

She looked wistfully at the sky, sorrowful at the lost moment. "Even you didn't really see it," she murmured as she rubbed her belly. As she spoke, another shot across the dark sky. She smiled and laughed a little to herself. A star shower! It was such a rare, beautiful sight. She thought of waking Greil at least, but she stayed in the yard, content to watch the stars shoot across the sky.

Caught up in watching the shower, Elena lost track of how long she had been outside. The sound of the back door opening did not reach her ears, but Greil's call of "Elena!" did. She jumped, surprised, before she hurried over to her husband. He held her tightly and pressed his face against her hair. "I woke up, and you weren't in bed," he told her, his voice muffled. He would not tell her he was worried; there was no need.

"I could not sleep. Some of us," she said with a playful smile, "can't tell the difference between day and night."

Greil's chuckle was low and soft. "I remember many sleepless nights with Ike," he recalled, "but why didn't you wake me?"

Elena cupped his cheek with her hand and said, "You need your rest." She rubbed her thumb across his cheek and smiled. The moment between the couple was broken by a harsh kick from their unborn baby. Their eyes met and they began to laugh.

"Has this one been worse?"

Elena nodded, her face one of guilt. "I have not slept much," she admitted. Before Greil could argue, she hurried to add, "We _both_ don't need to lose sleep. Ike needs one of us to be alert and focused." She took his hand and said, "But being kept awake by kicks and flutters does have its good moments." She pointed skyward as more shooting stars flew past. "Isn't it lovely?"

"It is," Greil agreed, but he did not mean the stars. His eyes were on her and the joy written across her face. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Elena smiled and said, "I would love for Ike to see this."

"Then let me get him." She started to protest, but Greil laughed it off. "A few minutes of missed sleep won't harm anything." Elena watched him go into the house, an objection still on her lips. The objection became a warm smile as Greil returned with a sleepy Ike in his arms.

"Mom?" he asked with a yawn.

"My sweet boy," she cooed softly. She ran his fingers through his soft blue hair and said, "I'm so sorry we woke you, but look." She pointed up, to the large amount of stars that sparkled and zoomed above. Ike followed her finger and turned his face upward. Try as he might, the small boy could not come anywhere close to his mother's excitement. He yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth of his father's chest.

Elena and Greil met each other's eyes over Ike's head. Rousing him from a sound sleep had not been a good idea, but at least Greil tried to show Ike what was going on. Greil shifted Ike, who was losing his battle with sleep, to his left arm and wrapped his right around Elena. She leaned against his chest, her gaze still skyward.

Even though she knew it could never happen, the desire to keep her entire family close under the stars washed over Elena. She was surprised when her eyes filled with tears, blurring the night sky. She turned her head, wiped at her eyes, and hoped Greil did not notice. A few minutes longer would have been bliss for her, but Griel's chuckle broke through the tender moment.

"He's asleep," he whispered. Ike was indeed fast asleep, snoring lightly with his cheek pressed against his father's chest. "Let's get him inside."

Elena took one last look up, just in time to catch another star fly past. With a wistful sigh, she followed Greil inside. Greil returned Ike to his bed; Elena made sure to tuck him in and kissed his forehead. She then allowed Greil to lead her to the room they shared. "Elena, if you can't sleep, let me know." He held her hand in his; his thumb stroked the back of her hand. "And no more wandering around by yourself late at night."

Elena smiled and kissed his hand. "I swear, I'll wake you if I need to," she agreed. She laid down and stretched out on her side. With Griel laying behind her, his arm thrown protectively over her and their unborn child, she was finally able to fall asleep.


End file.
